


A Short Story

by CoolStev



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStev/pseuds/CoolStev





	A Short Story

I held a cup of black coffee in my hands. An aluminum blanket was draped over my shoulders. The stone faced officer before me held a notepad, and a pen in his other hand. "Describe to me what happened again, in detail." I closed my eyes, holding the closed tight as I tried to push away the images of unworldly creatures, and cultists covered in blood.  
"I... I was attacked. Almost r..." I couldn't get the word out of my mouth. It wasn't true, but it was the only thing that could make sense. There's no way he would believe the truth.  
"It's alright, just tell me what happened after."  
My mind strained. I could see the monster that they had summoned. It was indescribable. A mass of flesh, shapeless, formless, godless. It ate one of the cultists. "They... They beat me. Bad." I saw the monster, turning on those who had brought it into this world, even as my head has collided with a table, caused by my sudden fall.  
"So how did the building burn down?" He asked, looking suspicious.  
I had lit the drapes. I couldn't let that thing escape, so I'd set fire to the whole building. Better everyone in there die than anyone else suffer seeing that monster. "One of them had a lamp. They... Dropped it. The fire spread."  
"Ma'am, it's not the 1800s. Nobody carries a lamp anymore."  
"I know..."  
"You aren't withholding information, are you?" He glared. "That would be a serious offence."  
"No. I've told you everything." As I spoke, his face almost softened.  
"Hey, Mickey." A detective called out to his partner. "Come look at this." He moved a piece of rubble, and underneath, a charred, mound of flesh laid. It began to move.


End file.
